灵长的多面性
by WholeFalse
Summary: Do you ever scared of thinking too much/ wonder too much? [[[Didn't put much deep thinking. Finished this long time ago.


灵长的多面性

—冰冷的心带着冷漠的面，对着空白的墙壁。

她扔掉手里的袋子，有点站不稳。因为四周无人而毫无顾忌的露出冰冷又阴郁的表情暴露在昏暗的灯光下，常年没有清理的电扇带着恶心的污垢，带动房间里闷热的空气。

哗啦啦，哗啦啦。

用力按下马桶的冲水按钮的时候细瘦的胳膊上爬着青筋，小小的袋子和里面装的东西被漩涡吞噬不见。

她洗了洗手，可能是因为洗手间里的空气太过沉闷所以感觉有点晕，抬头看着镜子里的自己，眼睛里好像只有灰蓝交织的颜色存在。带着水珠的手指轻轻捋了捋发丝，整了整肩上的小吊带。就算在皮肤的包裹下也可以清晰地感觉到肩骨的移动。

她长长的呼了口气，打开了门。

似乎在明亮的光照在她脸上的第一时刻，她变成了另外一个人。平淡却温暖，不太过吝啬自己的笑容，带着清冷柔和的月光的感觉。

"小哀~"餐馆里人声噪杂，带着发夹的少女撑起身挥着胳膊向她招手，除了那声响亮的呼唤外其他内容都被淹没。少女的笑容极为刺眼，大眼睛亮亮的，似乎有光要照亮世界。

她也微笑起来，不自觉的想这样阳光的女孩是不是也会在一个人的时候忧伤。

餐馆正室的冷空气像穿上衣服一样裹住了她，眩晕的感觉渐渐没有那么夸张。她看到离去前还空空如也的桌上已经摆上菜，中国餐厅在日本依旧保持着'分享'的习俗。

"小哀，这个很好吃哦。"吉田用筷子指着一盘菜。"但我不知道这是什么东西诶。"

"这个是…"吉田旁边脸上带有雀斑的男孩立即接过话，一副深有学问的样子。

再旁边是一个胖胖男生，低头吃着饭，筷子在碗里扒拉的咔咔响，像是吃饭用吸得一样，最终一颗米粒掉进了他的气管，呛着马上就要喷饭的时候对面帮忙递来一杯水。

坐在对面的人带着黑框眼镜，一脸无奈的在唠叨叫他慢一点不会有人抢。于是她就坐在了这个男生的旁边，身前是封着塑料的消毒餐具，她不动声的拆开来用勺子扒拉了点饭菜。

"你去的时间有点长啊。"就着吉田跟圆谷讨教知识的空挡，江户川偏过头有意无意地说。

"女生的事情不要多问。"她斜眼封住了江户川的嘴巴，饭菜看上去很美味，但是在嘴里如同嚼蜡。不可抑制的皱了皱眉。

"我记得你不是这几天的经…"

"闭嘴。"她放下筷子，至少碗里已经有了油的痕迹。"上下洗手间都这么多事嘛？"

江户川耸了耸肩，可是他又注意到别的地方。"你就吃这么点儿？"

"不合胃口。"她说着，觉得困极了。

"你到底怎么了。"江户川的脸突然变得很严肃，可是她来不及回答就坠入了梦境。严肃的对着张睡脸让他有点尴尬，他小心的将灰原哀的外套从她背后抽出来盖在她身上。"早知道她都困成这样了，我就应该让她放学直接回家才对。"

"灰原同学最近的状态越来越不好了，她会不会生病了？"因为被呛到而停下来休息一下的小岛说道，眼里满是忧愁。

江户川低下头继续碗里尚未完成的饭菜。"或许没这么简单。"

—将怀疑藏在心里，东张西望不愿说出显得贼眉鼠眼。

"小哀，你真的没事吗？"吉田又一次的询问了一遍。眼前的这个人不知道什么时候开始越来越瘦弱，尽管在大家的面前她总撑起笑容，但有种类似颓废的气息却越来越浓烈。

"真的啦，回家睡一觉就好了。"灰原哀笑着回答道。

"那…我们先走了？"吉田显得犹犹豫豫。"柯南你要把小哀安全的送回家啊，顺便叫博士注意一下…"

"我知道。"江户川伸着长臂搂住了有点站不稳的灰原哀，他看上去那么负责，那么自信，表情像是在说他是万能的神，什么事交在他身上就一切Okay。

可是瞬间圆谷的脸变得煞白，他扭过去脸不叫人看到他难过的表情。

"明天见。"吉田垂下眼帘，远处夕阳落下的光景甚美，江户川脸上的浅红让她不知所措。告辞后她拉起圆谷的手，小岛挺着圆圆的肚子一脸木讷地跟在两人身后。

都被我伤害了。

晚风吹起刘海，虽然处在眩晕状态的她依旧自责的想。都是因为我。

"你告诉我。"快到博士家时江户川抓住灰原哀的肩，似乎可以感觉到骨头的触感让他不禁皱起英眉。"你到到底底怎么了？你生病了吗？有心事吗？还是说你吃了什么药？比如实验性的APTX？"

"我没有生病，没有心事，也没有吃药。"女生直直的看进了江户川的眼睛。暖蓝色被填上了些许夕阳，射出的光并没有让她有一点点心虚。"工藤，我早就跟你说过无解了，难道你忘记了吗。我绝对不会把功夫用在无用的事上。"

"那你看看现在的你。你跟我差不多高，但体重不知道有没有我的三分之二，而我也不是什么超重人士，我甚至觉得现在可以轻而易举的将你捏碎。"江户川叹了口气。他不明白灰原哀到底是怎么了，她说话的时候看上去那么的理直气壮，让他不得不相信。

"或许是青春期的关系。"灰原哀推掉了江户川的手。"现在，我累了，要回去了，再见。"

"…"他看着灰原哀的背影，随着女生的离去他眉毛皱的越来越紧，直到女生消失在路口，他才慢慢的蹲下身，望着自己的影子，狠狠地扯着自己的毛发，像是在指责自己是没用的人。

—在阳光面前我们保持温暖的外表，暗藏在皮下的冰冷或自卑灵魂只在无人的寂静时刻突破束缚。

吉田步美觉得自己是个很虚伪的人。在家里是个爱撒娇爱任性的小女孩，在学校是个礼貌而教养的学生，和自己的好朋友在一起是阳光有元气的少女，而在自己的房间里偶尔瞄过镜子脸是面无表情的。

笑太多是会累的。

晚上她溜出来约了圆谷光彦，因为她知道她与他在一起不需要笑太多。

"今天…灰原同学状态不太好啊。"散着步，男生穿了件长衬衫显得瘦长，手放在裤兜里伸直了手臂，率先定下了谈话的方向。

"柯南很关心她那。"吉田低着头看着自己的影子一点点变浅。随着走过的路越多，她对自己与柯南在一起的信心也如影子般越来越浅，模糊。

"从小到大，他们站在一起永远都是最配的。"圆谷突然扭过头看着她。"这种感觉越来越清晰，就算不抱希望，我也停止不了对她的喜欢。"

"现在说这个真的很抱歉呐，在灰原同学出现之前，我想我是喜欢你的。"他抬起头，路灯的光晃了他的眼。

"那时我们还那么小，怎么会懂感情。"吉田稍稍有点害羞，但也算是坦然。她做了一次深呼吸，在圆谷的耳朵里变成了长叹。

"有的时候我想，如果柯南和灰原同学没有出现在我们的生命里…"

这时吉田突然感觉圆谷要比她可怜的多，他甚至不被允许称呼心上人的简称。

也是恨不起来哀的，她总是那么善解人意，她与柯南同是那样耀眼，同样成熟。

"光彦！"不知道哪里来的勇气，她快走了两步，转身又往后大跳一步，没有顾忌街道的邻居们，她叫道。

"不然我们在一起吧！"

在圆谷光彦的眼睛里，他看不大清女孩的面孔，但那声音好像给他充了电。灰原同学，我已经没有勇气只把心的门为你一人敞开。柯南，你果然还是去死好了，对于你来说多余的心正好是我想要的。

总是考虑到太多的自己，想太多的自己。

"就这么定了！"他走上前伸开了手臂。

—总是时时刻刻保持冷静与顾忌，或许只有在疯狂与冲动的时候才能得到幸福。这是人类藏在皮囊下，生活在最底层蠢蠢欲动的渴望。

—顾忌是最大的束缚。

黑暗间她使劲吸了吸鼻子，扔掉手里的盒子，眩晕的感觉又袭击了她的意识，她想我是彻底没救了。她还想，在人生的最后几天，是不是该自私的让自己变成最快乐的人。

她想起今晨在教室里，他站在阳光里，阴沉的情绪叫她喘不过气：'你真的不打算告诉我你到底怎么了么？'

她记得当时自己故作神秘的学了句Vermouth的话：'Secret makes woman woman.'

"Secret啊…"她唇间吐着正宗的美式英文，"你怎么会懂那。"

—总以为世界上自己一个人最寂寞，其实只是不知他人感受。于是每个人都藏起了自己的寂寞，企图在世间寻觅温暖。

江户川不停的捶打着门，拳头隐隐在痛。"灰原哀你给我滚出来！"

灰原身体十岁的时候博士就给她了一个单独的小卧室，那时她还半开玩笑的说以后再也不能跟博士一起睡觉了云云。

江户川告诉自己现在不是回忆的时候，他继续焦急的捶打着房门。

继那天怀疑她起，已经三天没见了。博士说她将自己关在了房间里，他也没办法。

这个该死的家伙。他念叨着冲下了楼。博士家的门很结实，他不能硬闯，只好去找博士不知道丢到哪里的钥匙，要是钥匙在她的房间里那就惨了。

大概找了一下午，他从杂物箱里翻到那小铜片的时候差点泪流满面，免不了开门的时候不但叫博士在楼下弄出吵闹的噪声，才小心翼翼的扭开了锁。

房间被厚重的窗帘挡住了阳光，也没有开灯，灰原哀盘腿趴腰坐在床上，松松垮垮的衣服和凌乱的头发，布满血丝的眼睛睁得老大，身前是一个木制的没有盖子的盒子，一根很短管子插在里面。

"灰原哀。"他连名带姓的叫她。"我千算万算，也没有想到你会做这种事。"

盒子里，是白色的粉末。

"你让我感到巨大的失败感。"

那白色的粉末，学名海龘洛因，俗称鸦龘片。

"我不懂你为什么要这么做…"

有的时候他是很崇拜灰原的。她冷静，她不易激怒，她坚强。

"有种前途无光的感觉。"

就像是信仰倒塌了。轰轰烈烈，没有了世界。

'你要我今后如何事事带着温暖想起你。'江户川闭上眼，他根本无法理解。"我会去帮你联系戒毒所…好好去了这毛病，好吗？"

回答他的是深深的一声吸气。他立即睁开眼望见从门中泄进来的灯光中，她低下头，用手罩着鼻子，管子藏在手掌下，不为他的话语所动。

"灰原哀！"顿时他失去了控制，上前打翻了盒子，床单上瞬间沾上了白粉。

被惊吓到的女生抬头深深地看了眼江户川，像是要把他刻在脑袋里，然后又一次趴下腰，好像盒子的存在与否都没有关系，那只是个容器，换个地方也都一样。

她的样子逼急了江户川，早知道他那天早上就不该逼她说出真相。

"这玩意儿会害了你的。"他带着恳求的说。

"哈哈哈。"突然灰原哀直起身大笑起来。"真相只有一个，工藤新一你这个一根筋，你真以为是毒品害了我嘛？罪魁祸首，是世界！所有人，所有事，所有的压力，所有的绝望与失望，我干不了！"

"你喊啊，你喊啊，你口口声声是一个真相，总是不了解到底是什么造成了这些事。"

灰原哀的脸上染上绝望，她倒在床上抓住床单，苍白的食指沾上白色的粉末，瘦的像饿死鬼。

"你总以为我是最坚强的那一个，那我就当给你看。"她躺在床上，逆光侧着脸，泪水无声而下。

"没有啊…"少年突兀的喉咙上下移动了几下，哽咽凄凉的声音。面前的少女跟第一天见面时一样流下了泪，但这一次绝望好像铺天盖地，似乎再无天日。

"没有么…"灰原不再答话，闭上了眼。

"但我真的活不了多久了。"男生一直站在那里，直到他以为她睡着了的时候，他听到一声细细的呢喃。他宁愿没有听见。

—每个人都有三个脸。一个放在阳光下的表皮，为他人与他人的想法，为顾忌带上的面具。一个是真实的，只有自己知道的自己，寂寞漫山遍野，失去光鲜的外皮。另外一个生活在地下的底层，它脆弱，它疯狂，它不经思考。它是人类层层覆盖的，火热到冰冷的，最真实。


End file.
